Kisaragi's Love
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Yuffentine! [ONESHOT] What happens when Vincent finds out that he loves Yuffie more than a friend? And in the oddest way? Rated M for language.


_Okay I know Oneshots don't get a lot of reviews, but im hoping this one will. I really enjoyed coming up with this. _

_A/N: I know Vincent's limit breaks consist of him changing into a beast. But I decided to add one to his list. One where he doesn't change. Sorry if I offend anyone, but come one, this is such a cute idea! Tell me what you think! _

Limit Break Love

Yuffie's breath came in ragged heaves as she slapped a Hi-potion on her forehead and felt the wound close. She re-gripped her conformer tightly in her small fist and ran back to the battle ahead of them.

Vincent, Cloud and Tifa were busy taking down a Behemoth, while Barret, Red XII and Cid worked on a Red Dragon.

The battle had been a surprise attack in the night while the team was sleeping. Vincent, who hardly slept at all had been the first to notice the sounds of an ambush.

Yuffie ran for Tifa's side, noting that the Red Dragon looked on it's last legs, while the Behemoth was still thrashing wildly. She let her conformer fly, watching as it spun it's sharp fingers into the hide just below the shoulders. The giant creature let out a howl of pain and charged for Yuffie.

"Oh shit!" She said as she caught her conformer.

Suddenly Vincent was there, standing in front of her. A red Aura surrounded him, which meant that his limit was up and he was about to break.

"Cresent's Love!" he shouted as waves of energy flew from his body as the rushing Behemoth advanced on them. The monster fell merely inches from them in a bloody mass of flesh. Vincent fell to the ground, his energy was spent. His limit break "Cresent's Love" was a full body explosion caused from his pent up love for Lucrecia Cresent. It was not one he could use often and it usually left him drained and downcast.

Yuffie bent down near Vincent and cured him with a Hi-potion.

"Thanks" she whispered through tears and walked away.

After the Red dragon had been killed the team walked back to their tents to finish their much needed sleep. Soon they would fight Sephiroth.

"Yuffie" Cloud called to her "We're gonna need someone to keep watch. Could you take the first shift?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, Tifa will be up next" and with that he ducked under the flap entrance to his makeshift lean-to and laid down. Yuffie walked as far away from Vincent and Cid's tent as possible and sat against a tree. She wanted to cry but the silence of the night would surely give away her weakness toward her red cloaked friend. Instead she turned her thoughts inward and began thinking about her predicament. She had known for a long time her feelings towards Vincent. But recently she began dancing with the thought that she might actually love him. It was an premature thought. It wasn't as if she had actually told him how she felt. They hadn't even kissed, or come close to anything of the kind. But on their long travels together and their nights alone when Cloud had paired them together, they had shared past stories and talked long into the night. She doubted Vincent felt the same for her but she couldn't help the way she felt.

Every time he used 'Cresent's Love' she would crumble under it's power and sheer force, which spoke of his undying love for another woman. She hated every time it was cast. It was almost as if it drained the power from her. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice. Vincent approached Yuffie by the tree and sat down beside her. Out of all the members of AVALANCHE, Vincent was closest to Yuffie. It wasn't something that he had planned. In fact, in the beginning, if he could have chose to be junctioned to any other person it would have been Cloud. For Cloud, like Vincent, preferred silence. Whereas Yuffie welcomed the unruly banter in which she used to fill the quietness.

"Want some company?" he asked. He waited for her nod and sat down beside her, resting an arm against a bent knee. He wait for her usual conversation starter to gauge her mood. When she stayed silent he knew he had guessed right when he assumed what was wrong with her.

"Yuffie talk to me"

"What about?" She kept her gazed fixed on a tree a hundred or so yards in front of her.

"About your silence"

"What about it?"

"Well it's unusual...for you"

She turned her gaze fiercely towards him, having to place a hand in the dirt as she leaned towards him "Well maybe im changing!" she yelled, then immediately regretted it "Im sorry Vince. It's not you it's...somebody else"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Aren't you sick of that? I mean that's all we ever used to do" she turned her eyes back to her tree.

"No. I enjoyed our talks. You've been so quiet these past few weeks" he waited a few moments, giving her the chance to speak when she was ready.

"I don't know when it happened..." She began "...I just started to feel different. I didn't know what it was...until we had a battle and I was worried for you safety"

Vincent bent his head in understanding. His predictions were correct.

"Yuffie I..."

"It's more than a crush Vincent. I have feelings for you, _real_ feelings" She faced him, eyes pleading for understanding.

"Yuffie, your young yet. There are still a lot of things you don't understand"

"Pfft, I knew you'd say that" she pulled her knee's protectively toward her and wrapped her arms around them.

"Ninja, I am incapable of returning such feelings. I don't want to hurt you"

"Are you telling me that all those nights we spent together, staying up until morning just talking, have meant nothing to you?"

"Yuffie, it is true that I have enjoyed our time together but..."

"But you don't care about me!" She snapped

"I care for all of you"

"But your limit break..."

"Cresent's love? My limit break is not something I can control. I don't speak the words, they come _from_ me. From my heart" He said causing Yuffie to curl tighter into her ball of defense.

"Im such a fool" she stood up and walked to her tent passing a yawning Tifa on the way. Tifa watched Yuffie stalk passed her and turned towards Vincent with a confused look. She walked over to him.

"What's up with Yuf?" She said sitting down next to him.

"Im not sure. Im not sure of anything anymore"

"Love is blind" she accused

"What?"

"Love is blind. You can't see it because your in it. Just tell her how you feel"

"Im not sure what you getting at. But I can assure you that I feel nothing for Yuffie"

"Like I said...blind"

The next morning the team woke with the sun and packed their equipment. Once again starting the arduous task of travel. Vincent had stayed awake most of the night thinking of his conversation with Yuffie and then Tifa. He spent many hours arguing with himself. He knew that he cared for Yuffie. Probably more than he cared for anyone else. But as for feelings, he was positive that he was unable to develop such emotions anymore. Then why did he stay awake nights, sleeping as close to her as possible, just to keep an eye on her? Why did he choose to fight battle's by her side and use almost all of his ammo and limit breaks protecting her?

Vincent shook his head, trying vainly to rid himself of such thoughts. It was false, he told himself.

The team traveled wearily into the hot sun. Stopping only few times for eating and resting. It was a few hours past noon when they stopped for lunch. Cloud built a small fire in an open clearing while Tifa prepared a small meal for the weary team. Yuffie sat beside Naniki while she ate, keeping as much distance between herself and Vincent as she could. Her embarrassment was still evident, surrounding her in silence. Belying her usually loud self.

"What's wrong with _you_ brat? You start your period or something?" Cid's brash comments always aimed low, though on a normal day, Yuffie would have been able to crack a wise come-back and be on her way. Today was not a normal day though. Today she was emotionally wounded and didn't feel like putting up with rude comments meant only to hurt her. She got enough hurt from Vincent. Yuffie didn't say a word as she stood and walked away into away from the clearing, into the woods.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a jerk Cid?!" Tifa scolded him.

"It's not my fault that she's got a stick up her butt!"

"Vincent will you go talk to her?" Tifa asked

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said

"See! Even Vincent doesn't want to be around her!" Cid and Barret started laughing. Tifa put her hands on her hips staring at the three. Vincent said nothing.

Yuffie wiped tears from her cheeks as she quickened her pace into the forest. She heard what Cid and the others had said and the laughing nearly brought her to her knees. She was by no means a weak person, but her heart was in shambles. Her whole body was confused. At first she didn't know why she was attracted to Vincent. He was nothing like Cloud, who was thought by many to be a good looking guy. But there was something about him that drew her to him. He was silent, yet every word he said was full of meaning. He had a dark, secret past and that intrigued her. After she had come to terms that she liked him, that is when they started spending more time together. Staying up late talking on watches. Fighting together, eating and sleeping beside one another. It wasn't until a month later that Yuffie relented to herself that she was in love with him. She was sure that after he told her stuff that he hadn't told anyone else, that he was beginning to like her too. But after last night she was knew she was only fooling herself. Her love was unreciprocated. And it hurt. Bad. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cracking stick in the woods ahead of her. Out of reflex her arm reached back for her Conformer. When she felt nothing she panicked. She must have left it with the party.

"Fuck!" She said aloud, now believing her father that she was by far the worse Ninja ever.

Suddenly a grey and purple Minotaur jumped out from the woods in front of her. It's large dirty claws dug into the earth as it howled a mighty roar from it's large bulging belly. Yuffie stepped a leg back preparing herself for hand to hand combat. Or hand to claw. It charged for her and she had merely seconds to dodge it's raging attack. She jumped high into a tree, barely evading it's large claws. She grabbed a branch ahead of her to climb higher but a weak stick under her foot gave way and she found her leg dangling dangerously close to it's mouth. The Minotaur took advantage of it's prey's weak mistake and grabbed her defenseless limb, pulling her to the ground. She involuntarily let out a scream as she fell to the ground hitting her head on a rock and was unconscious before she could call for help.

"It doesn't matter if she stole our Materia! She is passed that now and she is a member of this team just like the rest of us!" Tifa was standing over Cid in Yuffie's defense.

"I don't care what you say. She's a spoiled princess brat!" Cid said.

"I can't believe you. You think that just because you have a junky old airship that you deserve to be here more that her?"

"Hey! It's not junky! It's a beautifully crafted piece of machinery and I don't appreciate you insulting it just because that little brat can't take a joke!"

"Cid!" Vincent said

"What!?"

"Shut up" Vincent had been content to listen to the squabbling from the sidelines. But after too many crude comments towards Yuffie were made, he couldn't just sit back and hold his tongue.

"Don't tell me your on her side too" Cid said

"No im not. But I don't think it's appropriate to say such things about her, especially when she is not around to defend herself"

Cloud and Tifa nodded in unison. Then as if it just hit them, they all started looking around for her.

"Where is she, by the way? Shouldn't she be back by now?" Cloud stated. Just then from the thick of the woods they heard a muffled scream. Vincent jumped from his seat and was off running into the woods before anyone had time to process what had happened.

Thick branches threatened to deter him as he ran through the thick brush. But they did little to slow him down.

"Oh please god, let her be okay" he said aloud as he slashed at blocking branches with his sharp golden claw. He saw a flash of purple ahead of him and immediately knew what it was. He ran ahead and saw Yuffie lying on the ground with an angry Minotaur standing over her. He drew his gun and before the beast could move, two bullets were planted in it's shoulder. This did little to effect the animal as it charged on him. He dodged the attack and slashed at it's side as it ran past him. He ran to stand before Yuffie, to protect her as he had always done. The wounded beast limped a few yards away. Howling in pain. Vincent took a second to glance at Yuffie's injuries. She regained consciousness and cracked an eye open, seeing him stand in defense before her, she let a tear fall.

"Vincent" her voice was hoarse but dug deep into his soul as he watched her lying defenselessly in the dirt. He heard the beast begin another attack, the thudding of it's large feet coming closer and closer. But he kept his eyes fixed on hers. Yuffie saw Vincent's breath come faster, and a red glow surrounded him. She knew he was at his limit. At the last second before the large Minotaur was about to wrap it's large fangs onto Vincent's throat he screamed the words and a large blast of light shot from his body.

"K...Kisaragi's Love!" he screamed as the savage creature writhed in pain on the floor before succumbing to death and ceased moving. Vincent fell to his knees, breathing raggedly.

"What did Vincent just say?" Cloud asked as they all stood on the sidelines of the battle.

"I thought it was Cresent's love?" Tifa said

"No I think he said 'Kagame's love' Who's Kagame?" Barret chimed in

"No you idiot's he said 'Kisaragi'!" Yuffie said as she sat up, holding a hand to her head but smiling through the pain. Could you blame her?

Vincent still sat on his knee's, bending his head as he continued to breath loudly "I...(breath)...did?" He said, not believing himself.

"But why?" Yuffie asked in a voice as small as a mouse.

"Im...not sure.." he stood and they walked toward the group. Tifa cured Yuffie and they all stood around waiting for someone to speak.

"So Vincent's in love with the brat ha?" Cid said cutting the silence with his raspy voice. Yuffie stood up and charged him, stomping her feet like a child.

"Im am not a brat!"

"No Yuffie. He's right" Vincent said leaning against a tree. Yuffie spun around scowling.

"I am not. Just because im a little loud doesn't mean..."

"No Yuffie..." Vincent put a hand up and walked towards her "...about the other thing"

"Huh? You...you"

"Love you" he finished for her. Yuffie couldn't believe her ears. Vincent loved her? After all this time, he finally felt the way that she did. She was overjoyed, but felt a little scrutinized under the gaze of all her friends. Cloud had a large smile on his face, Tifa had tears in her eyes, Barret looked nervous, Red only nodded and Cid, was staring intently at them with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yuffie.." Vincent put a hand under her chin "...are you okay...with this?" She smiled broadly and threw her arms around him.

"Are you kidding?! I've got a freakin' limit break named after me!"

_R&R_


End file.
